Treatment of young autistics. Since June of last year, we have enrolled a total of 7 young (less than three years of age) autistic children in our "experimental-treatment"(behavioral treatment) group. Six children have been placedin a group called "other-treatment" control group, receiving a more traditional psychodynamic-like intervention. The progress of young autistic children in the experimental-treatment group is very encouraging and is consistent with our pilot data. This proposal described these treatment effects we have observed to date, our efforts to elaborate on the assessment of the children prior to treatment, as well as elaborating on steps which we have taken to improve the treatment, such as standardizing the training which the parents receive in carrying out the treatment of their children. Teaching homes. In an attempt to explore alternatives to institutionalization for psychotic children, we are collaborating in developing model residential homes ("Teaching Homes") for small groups of autistic children. Preliminary data suggests that such homes should give superior treatment at less cost. Basic research. We describe ways in which we extend our work from stimulus overselectivity to develop more efficient procedures for the use of prompt-fading techniques. We also describe some recent research into potential deficits in memory funntion of older autistic children. Finally, we give some data on our attempts to explore more natural and efficient reinforcers (motivators) for psychotic children, such as making sensory stimulation contingent on appropriate behavior, showing such reinforcers to be very strong and very durable.